Typically, a mobile device or a mobile application enters another state (also known as mode) due to a user's lack of interaction with the mobile device. For example, after a period of time, a tablet device or a mobile application enters into an inactive state (e.g., an auto-lock state), which causes the display of the tablet device to be turned off, the display to lock, the tablet device to lock, or the mobile application to lock. Thereafter, the user may touch a button or the display of the tablet device and be prompted or required to authenticate, log into or unlock the tablet device or the mobile application.